Darling!
by Sarutobi Dango
Summary: One shot of Eddie and Waylon.


**A/N: Sorry I made both characters kind of OOC. It didn't come out the way I had really planned. :/ I don't know what else to say so… Enjoy?**

 **Darling!**

Waylon panted as he ran down the dark hallway he quickly opened the door going inside slamming it close behind him. He quickly ran under the desk hiding trying to control his heavy breathing. He closed his eyes praying his chaser wouldn't find him. After a few minutes had passed Waylon sat wondering if he should continue or not. Waylon crawled out from the desk standing up pointing the camera ahead of him. He stood in front of the door heart already beating loud against his chest till he heard someone else's breathing. Waylon turned around only to be pushed out of the room. Waylon hit the ground hard groaning as he tried to get up only to get grabbed by his jumpsuit and thrown the wall hitting his head dazing him.

"Don't go!" The crazed patient screamed wrapping his fingers around Waylon's throat.

"Aggh!" He struggled trying to stay awake as he scratched as the man's hands trying to get free.

"Don't go! Don't go!" He screamed. Waylon was losing if he didn't get free he would surely die here and now. Waylon felt the man's grip loosen he fell to the ground coughing holding his throat as he looked up to see the patient standing still a shadow behind him.

"I've been looking for you, darling." The man grinned Waylon tried to get away only to fail and be caught.

* * *

 **Hours Later:**

Waylon opened his eyes looking around the dim room he sat up holding his head groaning in pain he heard the shackles rattle he looked to see his ankle chained and locked to the heater in the room.

"No!" He gasped grabbing the chain.

"Fuck! No! No! No!" He yelled feeling the rage fill him up quick.

"Fuck!" He cursed looking around.

"Where's my camera?" He asked himself looking around. Waylon froze to hear the screams coming outside the room.

"Aaahhh! No please!" the voice pleaded Waylon stood swallowing hard. Who had he come across now? Waylon walked over to the heater examining it trying to see if he could get free he grabbed the heater shaking it, trying to pull it out the chain hitting loud caused some unwanted attention.

"Darling." The voice called Waylon froze looking back at the door, the door knob turned opening the door as the tall bruised face man stepped in.

"You're awake! Tell me how do you feel?" He asked with a grin plastered on his face Waylon quickly rose to his feet.

"W-who are you!?" He asked.

"Oh how rude of me, please forgive darling. My name is Eddie Gluskin." He introduced Waylon stood unsure if he should be worried. He seemed more sane than the other patients he had run into.

"W-why am I here?" He asked.

"For the ceremony of course!" Eddie replied.

"Ceremony? What ceremony?" Waylon asked not understanding.

"Our wedding! Once married we can start a family!" He added. He was insane Waylon stood unsure of how to handle the situation he was in. Eddie smiled walking towards Waylon who stepped back.

"I will make you beautiful." Eddie commented as he caressed Waylon's cheek.

"You have lovely skin darling, so soft." He smiled Waylon reacted by slapping his hand away.

"Don't touch me you freak!" He growled glaring up at him.

"Darling…"

"Don't call me that!" Waylon yelled only to be pushed back onto the bed gasping to see the knife held at his throat.

"You need some discipline." Eddie spoke glaring down at Waylon.

"W-wait!" Waylon panicked as Eddie tore his jumpsuit open.

"W-what are you doing!?" Waylon asked watching as Eddie slipped his hand under his long sleeved shirt fondling his chest. Making his cheeks flush red from embarrassment to be touched by another man.

"I won't be too rough darling." Eddie smiled leaning into his neck sliding his tongue against his neck making Waylon shiver from a mix of fear and excitement.

 _"Shit this is not happening!"_ He thought to himself clenching his fist.

"No…." Waylon cried jumping feeling Eddie's hand slide down his body taking his member and begin stroking him.

 _"Fuck… my body is reacting…."_ Waylon opened his eyes hating the fact his body was enjoying this sick man's touch.

"Does it feel good darling?" Eddie asked looking down at Waylon pressing down at the tip that leaked with pre-cum.

"Nnhh g-go to hell pervert!" Waylon cursed Eddie smirked setting the knife aside.

"I'll will make you beg for me not to stop…" Eddie promised, he removed Waylon's jumpsuit throwing it aside grabbing Waylon's leg spreading them apart.

"W-what are you aah-!" Waylon cried to feel Eddie take him into his mouth.

"N-no… don't…." He cried. Eddie held Waylon's erection in hand as he ran his tongue alongside it he stopped at the tip. Waylon could feel Eddie's tongue swirling at the tip making him arch his back off the bed.

"Aah…." He moaned Eddie began to bob his head making Waylon cry more.

"P-please! I'm close- aahh!" Waylon gasped feeling his body jolt and release. Eddie pulled back wiping his mouth clean of Waylon's cum.

"That was rather quick." Eddie commented licking his lips. Waylon laid on the bed feeling completely ashamed of himself till he yelped to feel Eddie's insert one of his fingers.

"You can't be the only one to have all the fun darling." Eddie explained Waylon laid in complete fear, he had never had sex with a man before.

"W-wait! I'll use my mouth!" Waylon offered trying to get out of being entered. Eddie looked down at him.

"Are you sure darling?" Eddie asked Waylon's cheeks were flushed red with embarrassment.

"Y-yes!" He replied feeling his body tremble. Eddie sat back watching as Waylon swallowed hard unbuckling his pants.

"Darling, your hands are shaking." He commented a bit worried.

"I-I'm fine!" Waylon assured only to gasp to see Eddie's erection fully awake.

" _He's huge…"_ Waylon thought to himself staring at Eddie's member he reached over holding it with his hands as he leaned in licking him. Eddie placed his hand on Waylon's head stroking him watching him.

" _I can't fit him all in my mouth…"_ Waylon blushed while he bobbed his head.

"Darling…" Eddie moaned.

" _I just need to suck him till he comes…"_ Waylon thought to himself.

"Darling, you're not very good at this." Eddie commented making Waylon stop and look up at him annoyed.

"It's my first time doing this!" Waylon growled.

"First time…? So you're a virgin?" Eddie asked feeling more stirred up.

"Huh?" Waylon asked only to be pushed back on the bed as Eddie smiled down at him.

"I will be gentle." He promised.

"W-wait!" Waylon cried gasping gritting his teeth to feel Eddie begin entering him.

"Aahh haah!" He cried closing his eyes feeling the tears collect.

"S-stop! P-please I can't I'll die!" Waylon cried feeling Eddie enter more. Eddie took Waylon's hand into his holding it.

"Darling, you are holding onto me so tightly…" He commented licking his lips. Eddie raised Waylon's hips and began to rock his hips back and forth making Waylon moan.

"Ahh… Nhh ahh…" Waylon moaned, the pain he had felt in the beginning had been replaced by pleasure. A pleasure he had never experienced before.

"Nhh, E-Eddie… h-harder…." Waylon moaned looking up at him Eddie smiled leaning in placing a kiss to his temple doing as requested. Waylon gasped as result from Eddie who had hit his sweet spot.

"Aah…! A-again, r-right there! D-don't stop!" Waylon cried wrapping his legs around Eddie pulling him in closer. It wasn't longer till both reached their climax Waylon let his legs fall down as Eddie pulled out of him.

"Sleep well my darling you have a big day coming up." Eddie smiled caressing the fast asleep Waylon.


End file.
